Just Like Dad
by tjmack
Summary: AU....Look inside for summary.


Just Like Dad

Summary: /AU/ A grown up Aaron Littleton, plays a little tune in front of a small crowd, dedicated to someone very important to him, that he never had the chance to meet.

**A/N: I felt that with the Lost season finale tonight, and that declaring that it had been a year since Charlie Pace died...I thought it would be fitting to write a tribute piece for him. This popped in my head after listening to a couple of songs. One of which I actually use the lyrics for..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost...if I did there would be no reason for a tribute for Charlie Pace, as he would not have died :D...I also don't own Wonderwall, those fantastic lyrics belong to Oasis...and I also don't own Cats in the Cradle, from where I borrowed a line from that song as the title for this piece. **

Aaron stood just inside of the curtain, his red, beaten up acoustic guitar hanging loosely in his hand. He would turn twenty-one in just a few days, and while he was happy with his life and were it happened to be going. He couldn't help but feel like a part of him was missing. He had known for a long time that, that part was his father, who so bravely risked his life to save him and his mother.

Now as he stood on a small pub stage, waiting to play a song that he learned had meant the world to his father. He couldn't help but think of his father, and the ultimate sacrifice that he gave for his family. While Claire and Charlie never actually married, she refused to go by Littleton anymore. No, every since they had been rescued, she had went by Claire Pace. There was no wedding license, and the rest of the survivors tried to tell her that she wasn't ever married to Charlie. She'd simply shrug her shoulders, and tell that while that was true, if he hadn't died to save them then they would be.

It had been just over twenty years now that they'd be stranded on that island, and while Aaron didn't remember it, he had heard plenty of stories of the place that had been his home for the first few months of his life.

Aaron peeled back a corner of the curtain, and saw his mother sitting with his fiancée. He smiled softly, as he remembered that Dena had swore to stay with his mom. He knew this would be hard for her, because, not only was he playing his father's guitar, to a song that was undoubtedly his favorite. He also realized that it fit his father's relationship with his mother far to well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please give a nice warm welcome to newcomer, Aaron Littleton Pace," the announcer said, before the curtain pulled open, and showed the skinny young man, holding his red acoustic guitar.

To say that Aaron was nervous was an understatement. He had found out just a few days earlier that, his Uncle Liam, would also be in attendance. It was in fact, a tribute to his younger brother. While Liam knew that Aaron wasn't actually Charlie's child, he knew that Claire loved Charlie deeply and that his brother had died to save them. That told him that his brother loved them dearly as well.

Aaron took a seat on the bar stool that had been set up for him. He adjusted his guitar on his leg, as he pulled the microphone stand closer to him, smiling before opening his mouth to speak.

"This song is dedicated to my father. He, unfortunately died a little over twenty years ago. This song happened to be one of his favorites, so I thought to keep his memory alive in everyone who loved him, I'd sing it here tonight. I'd also like to say that this song is also dedicated to my mother who is in attendance here tonight, as my father died to save the both of us. The song is called Wonderwall."

_Today is gonna be the day _

_that they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_Backbeat, the world is on the street_

_that the fire in your eyes is out_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_but you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you_

_But I don't know how_

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_and after all, you're my wonderwall_

_Today is gonna be the day_

_but they'll never throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow realized what you're not to do_

_I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now_

_And all the roads lead us there are winding_

_and all the lights that light the way are blinding_

_There are many things that I would like to say to you _

_But I don't know how_

_I said, Maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_and after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said Maybe,_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_and after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I said Maybe,_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_and after all _

_You're my wonderwall_

Aaron played the final chords of the song, and for the first time since he started playing, he looked out into the crowd. His eyes first came in contact with his mothers, tears streaming down her cheeks as a proud smile filled her face. It broke his heart that she refused to move on, that she refused to marry anyone else, let alone date them. He then found Dena's eyes, they shone with a mixture of tears and pride. Then there was his Uncle Liam's eyes, filled with silent despair. Aaron knew that Liam blamed himself for his brother's death.

He hadn't noticed that everyone had stood up, and began clapping loudly for him.

"I just wanted to say one more than," Aaron started as he stood from his stool. "I made a secret promise to myself, that I'd do something...become something, that would make my father proud. I think, tonight I have achieved that..." Aaron paused as a single tear slipped down his cheek. "So all I have to say is...Look dad, I'm just like you..."

Aaron let his head hang, as he headed back behind the curtain. His small family waiting to congratulate him. Claire grabbed his arm, pulling him to the side, a gleaming smile on her face.

"Aaron, I am so proud of you. Your father would be too. I'm sure he's looking down at your right now with a big smile on his face, and a tear in his eye," Claire said, hugging Aaron tightly, before kissing his cheek lightly.

"I love you mum," Aaron smiled softly at him.

"I love you too son," Claire said, before leaving him alone with Liam.

"Fantastic performance Aaron," Liam started out, not sure how to go about this. "My brother would be so proud of the man you've become. He'd love to know that you've got a talent for music, since he had an undying passion for it. More so, I'd be proud that you take care of your mother the way you do. That in itself Aaron, is enough to make any father proud..." Liam paused once more as he dug at his cuticles. "He'd want you to have this...your mother gave it too me when you all got rescued. She told me that it hurt her to much to have it around...but I know Charlie would want you to have it..."

Liam handed him a slim sliver ring, before patting his shoulder, and walking off toward his wife and daughter.

Aaron opened his hand a slim sliver banded ring, with the initials DS carved in them. He slipped it on his finger, and knew that it was important to his father. He wasn't exactly sure why, as his mother never told him of a ring, but the story didn't matter, not right now...all that mattered now was that he truly was like his father, and while he may never have known him, he missed him everyday and felt like a piece of himself...a large piece, was missing.


End file.
